Sara Sage and the Philosopher's Stone
by ArtemissSage
Summary: Sara Sage is just an normal wizard. Or she is until she befriends Harry Potter, the most famous wizard. Now she's doing things at school she never thought of. I really suck at the summary. Basically Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone but from my character Sara's point of view. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 - The Letter

**_Chapter 1_**

**_The Letter_**

I sat by the door, waiting for the mail. I had been sitting there since five in the morning, waiting for the owl to come and drop off the mail for that day.

"You keep sittin' by the door, and it'll never come."

I pushed back my long chocolate brown hair to see Anthony standing by the door to the kitchen. Anthony had long blond hair and green eyes. He was the oldest, and the first in the family to go off to school. I glared at Anthony with my rich chocolate brown eyes. This was a look I was known for giving the guys in my class when they started to really bother me, and it worked to.

"You know why I'm sitting here. For the three of you, it came on this day, so I should get it today to, since I'm almost eleven."

That's when another boy walked into the hallway. He also had brown hair, but it was lighter than my hair, and hazel eyes.

"Alex, tell Anthony that I'm right about this."  
"I wasn't listening to you two fight, Emily told me to tell you that breakfast is almost ready, so you have to come to the table. Anthony, she also wants you to get mum and dad."  
"Okay. And Sara, the mail should be here soon, so you might as well wait a few more minutes, just so…"  
"Anthony! I said for you to get mum and dad!"

A blond hair blue eyed girl was now standing in the hallway right in front of Alex. She had her hair pulled back into a pony-tall and was wearing a white apron. She had sweat on her face from the heat of the stove, so she was wiping her for head when she spotted me.

"Sara, what are you doin'?"  
"I'm waiting for the mail."  
"Right. Well, when it comes, come right into the kitchen with it, I want to see if Selena has figured out the Muggle mailing system."

The term Emily had just used would've made any normal human look at her like she was a bit batty. The truth was, that my family weren't normal humans, in fact, they were wizards, witches for the woman. Anthony, Emily, and Alex have all already been to the school, Hogwarts, and now I was sitting by the door waiting for my letter to come.

"Em, she wasn't born Muggle like a lot of your friends at school, she was born a witch like us."  
"I know that, that's why I'm trying to teach her how to use Muggle mail."

That's when the mail came. There were five cards for mom and dad, two for Emily, and one for me. The envelope was thick and was made of yellow parchment and the address was written in emerald-green ink. This was the letter I had been waiting for.

"Well, open it."

I turned the envelope over and opened it. Inside was another piece of yellow parchment. I opened the letter and read it to myself.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDARY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Wugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Sage_  
_ We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
_ Term begins on 1__st__ September. We await your owl by no later than 31__st__ July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

"Well?"  
"Well what?"  
"Did you get in?"  
"No, I just got into another magic school. Of course I got in to Hogwarts."

I pulled out the list and started going thought it and saw that some of the things I needed, I was going to have to buy them.

"Alright, mum and dad are comin' down."  
"The food!"

Emily ran back into the kitchen and then came back out with a spoon in her hand and looked at everyone. When first meeting the Sage family, you would think that the oldest is Emily. She doesn't look older than Anthony, but she does act more mature then him a lot of the time.

"I told you all to get into the kitchen. I need Anthony to get the good bowls for me, I can't reach them, Alex, you set the table, and Sara, get the drinks ready, remember, mum likes white wine and dad like red."

We all went into the kitchen and got everything ready for our parents. I was just finishing up with the drinks when mum and dad came through the kitchen doors.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY MUM AND DAD!"

Set on the table were five presents, along with breakfast and flowers. The breakfast was mum's favourite, eggs, sunny side up, bacon, non crunchy, mini sausages, light brown, and toast, lightly toasted.

"Anthony, Emily, Alex, Sara, you shouldn't have. This is amazing. How did you do all this?"  
"To tell the truth, Emily did all the cooking. Anthony got the plant, Alex set the table, and I poured the drinks."

Mum and dad sat at the table and started eating their breakfast. Emily and I grabbed the last four plants and set them in the living room.

"Oh, you kids cans sit with us, you don't have to sit in the living room."  
"It's your day, you two sit together, we'll sit…"  
"Sara! There's mail on the table. Did you…"

I held up the letter I got from Hogwarts and mum and dad went and hugged me like the letter was saying I was getting into a very high preppy school.

"We have to go shopping, get you your robe, a wand, your books…"  
"Mum, school doesn't start until the first of September, I think I have enough time to get everything."  
"Next week than. Now come to the table and eat."

Emily and I placed the four plates on the table and everyone dag in. After breakfast, mum and dad opened their presents. Alex and Anthony picked out dad's present, a new watch and a new computer. Mum got new pajamas, and a necklace that had every ones first name on it. The present for both mum and dad was the biggest present, but not the most expansive present. It was an old grandfather clock that had a picture of mum, dad, Anthony, Emily, Alex and me that let everyone know where we were at that moment, right now, it said we were all home.

"This is beautiful. How did you make this?"  
"We got the idea from the Weasleys. Did you know Ron's starting this year too? I hope I'm in the same house as him."  
"Look out everyone, she's about to go…"

I hit Alex before he could finish his sentence. Ron Weasley was the youngest boy of the Weasley family. He was tall, thin and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet and a long nose. Ron and I had been the best of friends since he saved me from a swarm of angry bees when I was three. Since then, we've have been great friends.

"So it's settled than."  
"Hm, what?"  
"Pardon, Sara, pardon."  
"Pardon?"  
"We're going to Diagon Alley on August 1st and we'll pick up everything you'll need."  
"Do you guys know what books you need?"  
"Yeah, don't worry about us."  
"Just worry about getting yourself ready for school."

For the rest of the day, mum and dad opened up their gifts and set them up. Emily made the meals for the rest of the day, with some help from Anthony when she needed it. Alex helped dad with his computer, and I seat on the couch, reading the letter over and over again to myself. This was my last day of being a normal witch.


	2. Chapter 2 - School Shopping

**_Chapter 2_**

**_School Shopping_**

I woke up feeling a little bit happier then I had felt the last few weeks. My only guess was that it had to do with the fact that I was officially going to Hogwarts. I got changed and went down stairs to find that Emily, Anthony, and Alex were already in the living room.

"Mornin' Sara. I made us some tea, would you like some?"  
"Yes, please."

Emily put her cup down and got a cup of tea for me. As I sat in the living room, I realized that Anthony and Alex were also drinking tea. I looked around the room, looked at the different pictures, some from the camera, others that I had drawn when I first realized that drawn was something I was great at, and then there were the hand-made gifts that we had made for mum and dad.

"Sara, are you okay? You're acting like you've never seen this stuff before."  
"I was just realizing that mum put up every little thing that we made. She has pictures of us with the things we've made but couldn't keep forever, and the pictures, cards, and sculpture that we've made, she's got them all around the room for everyone to see. It's really nice…"  
"You lot ready to go already?"  
"We've been ready for a while now."  
"Well, it's a two and a half hour drive, so we better get moving if we should get everything you four need today."

We all got into the car, and drove down to London. When we finally got to our stop, I stepped out of the car, looking at everything like I had never seen it before. Since I was staring at the buildings so much, Emily had to pull me along with the rest of the family as they walked down to the Leaky Cauldron. As I pasted the muggle newspaper stand, I couldn't help but to read what was write in the muggle new that day.

_The Daily News_  
_August 1__st__ 2011_  
_Article by Stephanie Yogi_

_It has been three months since Anna Wayland was taken from her room in the middle on the night. With no ransom note towards the parent, the police are saying that it's less likely that the girl was kidnapped, and more likely that she ran away from home. With this new angle, the police are looking towards homeless woman and woman in other parts of the country that have gone to jail for petty thief._

I looked at the date again. August 1st. That means that yesterday was July 31st. That date meant something to me, but I didn't focus on it too much, mostly because Emily pulled me away from the muggle newspaper stand. When we got to the Leaky Cauldron, there were only a few people in there, but other than those few, there wasn't really anyone else there.

"'Ello there Sophie, getting your lot ready for school are ya?"  
"Yes. Sara's starting this year, have to get her the books she needs."  
"Well, I'll see you later than. Have a good day."

As we left, I heard the door open again and I saw a large man and a small boy, both with black hair, come in. Before I could say anything, Emily was pulling me through the back door and into the alley were we walked into Diagon Alley. I didn't waste any time staring at the buildings, I wanted to get to the stores and buy my new things.

"First we'll have to stop off at Gringotts. Then we can buy everything you need for the school year."

The walk to Gringotts wasn't a long walk, but I did just want to sit down when we reached the bank. I sat outside for a bit than walked into the bank and went to stand behind Emily.

"We would like to make a withdraw."  
"Do you have your key?"  
"Right here."  
"Alright, I'll have someone take you down. Griplock!"

As we went through the door, I looked back to see that the large man and the boy were coming into the bank. I almost turned around to talk to the boy, but decided not to and continued walking. As we got onto the cart, I couldn't help but to think about the boy. There was something about him that seemed familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. When the cart finally stopped, mum and I were the only ones to get out, everyone else felt too sick to stand. Mum gave the key to the goblin and the goblin opened the door. I pulled out a small bag, and put some money in it. When there was more than enough money for school equipment and for spending, we went back on the cart and left the bank.

"So, where to first?"  
"Uniforms, that's the best place to start."  
"Alright, Anthony, Emily, Alex, where do you want to go?"  
"We're all going to get uniforms, we're staying together today."  
"Alright, than let's go."

As we walked down to _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_, I talked to Emily about school, and the list of books I would need.

"They're basically the same books, but this book is new, Last year it was 'The Theory of Magic by Anna Washington' I have to say, that was one of the…"  
"But they're about the same thing, just different titles…"  
"Okay, here we are. George and I will be back in a little bit. If you finish before we're back, go to _Flourish and Blotts_. We'll meet up with you there."  
"Okay."

Anthony, Emily, Alex, and I walked into the shop and saw that there was one other boy standing there getting his uniform for school. He had a pale, pointed face, blonde hair and blue eyes. We didn't even have to ask what the kids name was, the way he was standing and looking at us made it perfectly clear. He was a Malfoy, and he was going to be nothing but trouble for us.

"Hello there, you lot from Hogwarts?"  
"Yes. We all need new uniforms."  
"Right in the back. That's where big families like you go. I'll get Madam Halfrek to set you up."

Just as we were walking away, the door opened again, and the boy that I had seen twice before walked in. Since I wouldn't be left behind this time, I went to go talk to him, but Emily pulled me away before I could even get the boys attention.

"Will I have to be pulling you around all day?"  
"No, and you didn't have to pull me away that time, I was just going to go and talk to that boy who just walked in. Her looked a little lost, and I thought I would help him."  
"If he is going to Hogwarts, than you can talk to him there. For now we have to get fitted."

About half an hour later, Anthony, Emily, Alex, and I were walking out of _Madam Malkin's Robes_ and on our way down to _Flourish and Blotts_. When we got there, the boy and the giant were just walking out and talking about using magic in the muggle world. I just finished finding the last of my books when I heard the door open again and saw the blond boy come into the store. He was talking to his dad about trying to get a broomstick and taking it to Hogwarts. The dad, of course, wasn't buying it.

"But dad…"  
"I said no Draco. Now drop it."

The boy had a bored, drawling voice, and the father had a loud voice that was very strict. When I caught up to everyone, they were standing outside a shop that was narrow and shabby. The letters over the door read _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ We walked into the store and saw that Mr. Ollivander was picking up wand box and putting the wands away. Emily sat down and started going through one of her new books.

"Well, hello there. Oh, Alex, hello again. How is your wand holding up?"  
"Good, sir."  
"Emily, darlin', you reading your books already, you still have another month before you have to read those."  
"I know, but this is a big book, so I wanted to get started early."  
"And Anthony, how's your wand?"  
"Works as well as when I tried it out in here."  
"So, this must be Sara. Off to Hogwarts are you?"  
"Yes sir, I am."  
"You'll be needing a wand. Let's see, your brothers and sister have wand that are somewhat similar, but no two wands are the same, so let's see…"

Mr. Ollivander went to the pile of wand and pulled out a navy blue box. The wand inside was, to me, very beautiful.

"Here, try this."

I took the wand and was just about to wave it around when Mr. Ollivander took the wand away.

"No, no, not that one. Try this one."

Mr. Ollivander took that wand away and gave me a different one. Again, that wand was taken from me. We went through almost every wand that was in the pile before Mr. Ollivander went into the back and grabbed a different wand. When he can back into the room, he saw that I had placed all of the boxes onto stacks.

"Try this one."

I took the wand and felt something go through me. I waved it and felt the power inside me travel through me and out the wand.

"Yes. Very good. This is the wand for you."  
"It is?"  
"Yes, twelve and a half inches. This wand has chosen you."

After I had paid for my wand, we went to the ice cream shop and got our favourtie flavor and eat them on our way back.

"So, Sara, is there anything else you need?"

I looked through the list and checked off what I had.

"Uniform, check, books, check, wand, check, cauldron, check, phials, check, telescope, check, scales, check. Nope, doesn't look like we need anything more."  
"Well, it's getting late, so I believe it's time to go home."

The sun was just setting when we got home. I took everything up to my room, and started going through everything. I read the last sentence of the things I was allowed to buy, and wishing I had asked my mum to buy me one last thing before leaving. I put the list away and went to sleep, too tired to stay awake.


	3. Chapter 3 - Birthday Party

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Birthday Party_**

For the rest of the month I was too hyped up to sit still for even a minute. Emily was reading her books and trying to remember everything before she got to school. Anthony was going over everything, again, and making sure that we had everything we needed and enough money for the school year. Alex was in the garage working on the car he had gotten last week. Me, I was in the kitchen telling mum what to do for my birthday.

"Have you decided?"  
"No, I love devil chocolate, but French vanilla is so good."  
"Well, I can make the cake two layers and have those two flavours' on the cake, if you like."  
"That would be great."

That's when dad came in, with a piece of paper in front of him.

"Is that a list of presents?"  
"Yes. And no, you can't see it."  
"Fine. I'll go see if Alex needs any help."

I walked out of the kitchen and walked into the garage. Alex was under the car, most likely working on the under carriage. I sat down on the hood of the car and waited for Alex to notice I was there.

"Sara, could you pass me the wrench?"

I got down off the car and grabbed the wrench Alex was pointing to. I passed the wrench to him and sat down on the car again. Alex came out from under the car and looked at me.

"What's on your mind sis?"  
"School, my birthday, trying to figure out which house I'll be in…"  
"There's more than that."  
"It's about the houses. Mum and dad were both in…"  
"You're trying to figure out if you'll follow mum and dad, or if you'll follow Anthony, Emily and me. I can see why that's on your mind."

I pulled my knees up to my cheats and sat like that on top on the car. I could tell that every once and a while that Alex would look over at me then go back to working on the car. That's when Alex dropped his tools and stared at me.

"What?"  
"There's something on your mind that you're not telling."

Truthfully, the only thing on my mind was the housing problem. See, my mum and dad were both in Slytherin, their whole family had been, but Anthony, Emily, and Alex were in Gryffindor. They were the first in both their families to not be in Slytherin, so I could either be the one child in my family to be in Slytherin, or I could follow my siblings and be in Gryffindor.

"Is there another problem you want to talk about, or is there more to the housing problem then what you've been saying?"  
"Everyone in mum and dad's family were in Slytherin, than with the three of you, you want into Gryffindor. So I could either be the child who…"  
"Don't worry about it too much. No one really knows which house they'll be in, just keep with your positive attitude and you'll be put in the right house."  
"Thanks Alex, you always know what to say."

I gave Alex a hug and ran out of the garage. I wasn't really thinking of anything, but as soon as I got to my room I grabbed my quill and started to write a letter.

_Dear Ron,  
It's been boring around here the last couple of days. Birthday's tomorrow, so I have some hopes. Though I don't really know what's going to happen.  
I got your letter, by the way, though Errol's seen better days. Yes, you, Fred, George and Ginny can come over. I really can't wait to see all of you.  
I'll leave Jean with you so you can write back.  
See you soon,  
Sara_

I put the quill down and looked over the letter. It was quickly written, so it was a little sloppy, but Ron would still be able to read it. I folded up the letter and sealed it in an envelope. I then gave it to Jean and let her out through the window. I was just lying back down when Alex called in to me.

"Hey Sara. Dinner's ready. You comin'"  
"Yeah, I'll be right down."

Alex stood at the door as I jumped off the bed and went to put away the paper and quill. As I left my room I could tell that Alex was trying to figure out if I was still a little upset, or if I was fine.

"Who did you write to?"  
"Ron."  
"Of course…"  
"Don't make me hit you."  
"Ooh, I'm so scared of my eleven year old sister."

Before I could slap him, Alex was running down the hall and I went after him. As I got closer to Alex, I realized that we were almost in the kitchen. I slowed down to a walk and let Alex get himself in trouble, and leave me out of it. Alex ran though the kitchen door and almost ran into Emily. When I came thought the door, Emily was yelling at Alex and I just sat down.

"And what's worse is that you used your own sister to cover for you, she didn't come in to the kitchen running, she walked in quietly…"  
"Emily, Alex, that's enough. Come and sit down before your dinner gets cold."

Emily sat down on her chair, but that didn't stop her from glaring at Alex the whole time. After dinner I went up stairs, too tired to really do much else. I was just finishing getting changed when I knock came from the door.

"Come in."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Hey Anthony, yeah, I'm fine. Why?"  
"You seemed really far at dinner, and you're not staying up with us like you normally do. So I just wanted to know if everything was okay with you."  
"I'm just really tired. Really, I think I was so excited about my birthday tomorrow that I didn't realize how tired I was today."  
"Well, I hope you feel better. G'night."  
"Night."

Anthony walked out of my room and started talking to someone. I couldn't tell who it was, just that they wanted to talk with me and Anthony wouldn't let them get pass. I pulled off my sheets and climbed into bed. The last thing I remembered was someone trying to get in my room, but failed when they realized that my door was locked.

The morning came quicker then I would've liked. I got out of bed feeling tried and very, very sleepy. I went over to my door and unlocked it. As I got changed, I remembered that Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny were coming over, and changed into my good jeans, my only pair that didn't have holes, and my nice shirt.

"Well, don't you look nice."

I turned around to see Alex standing at my door.

"It's my birthday, and we have some guests coming over, so you should also look nice."

Alex looked down at the clothes he was wearing, and then looked at me. I could tell he wanted to say something, but Emily pulled Alex away before he could say what he was thinking.

"Sara's right y'know. You should dress nicely if we have guests coming over. By the way Sara, who _is_ coming over?"  
"Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny Weasley."

Emily nodded and pulled Alex away so that he could get changed into something more dressy. I put on my new flats and walked out of my room. When I walked into the kitchen, I saw a cake sitting on the counter.

"Wow."  
"Do you like it?"  
"It looks awesome."  
"I'm glad you like it."

That's when Anthony, Alex, and dad came running into the kitchen with Emily behind them. Emily was wearing a black and hot pink dress with one strap and a flower were the other strap would be. Anthony, Alex, and dad were still in their pajamas.

"Sara, did you invite some friends over today?"  
"Yes, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George Weasley. Why?"  
"I wish you'd learn to ask us before you would invite friends over."  
"See, I wasn't just trying to get you into your formal wear, we're having guests over, and besides, you are not wearing your pajamas all day."  
"George, Emily does have a point. You are not wearing that all day."

Anthony, Alex, and dad all looked at each other than went back up the stairs. When they came back, I almost laugh. Anthony had put on black jeans that came down to the ankles, and a long sleeve shirt with a brown vest. Alex was wearing long black jeans, most likely Anthony and Alex switch jeans by accident, and a purple plaid long sleeve. Dad was also wearing black jeans and a white shirt.

"I think you two should switch jeans."

Anthony and Alex looked at each other, ran up the stair, and came back down stairs wearing their own jeans.

The rest of the day went by so fast that I almost thought that it was a dream, but it was all too real for it to be a dream. Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny all came down around noon. Then we had lunch, although I had to keep Fred and George from throwing small chocolates down my shirt. Around one I opened my presents. The best gift; the pure white cat that I named Silverbell. After presents we had cake, well, most of us did, I was running around trying to get away from Fred and George, as they were trying to throw cake in my face. When Emily finally got Fred and George away from me, I went to the cupboard and brought out a chess set. For three hours everyone played the chess game, and Ron won almost every match. When it was just after dark, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny said that they had to go home.

"That was a great party Sara."  
"Thanks. So are you going to Hogwarts?"  
"Yeah, I got my letter the last week on July. Just in time to I might add."  
"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow than."  
"Yeah, Bye Sara."  
"Bye Ron."

Ron gave me a hug than got into the car that they had brought with them. When they were gone I walked back into the house. In the kitchen mum and Emily were cleaning up. Anthony, Alex and dad were in the living room cleaning up.

"Sara, are you okay? You look really tired."  
"I'm fine, but I think I'll just go to bed now."  
"You do that. We have to get up early tomorrow. I think you all should head to bed when we're done."

I went to my room, and locked the door behind me. I changed in to my pajamas and got into bed. I don't remember falling asleep, but I do remember the last thing I heard before falling asleep, it was the sound of an airplane, not really something you hear every night. And with the sound of the airplane over head, I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 - Train to School

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Train to School_**

The morning came so quickly, that I felt like going back to sleep when I opened my eyes. I was just turning over when I noticed that someone was banging on my door.

"Sara, come on, get up, we have to leave soon."  
"I'm up… I'm up…"

I climbed out of bed and chanced into my favourtie jeans and my blue blouse. I unlocked my door to find that Emily was just about to knock on my door again.

"Good, you're up. Now get down stairs and eat your breakfast. After breakfast you have to pack and make sure you have everything. Then we will leave at eight…"

I walked passed Emily as she went on about leaving for school. Emily was going into her third year, and was going on about the different classes she would be having. Alex was going into his second year, and all he could talk about was Defence Against the Dark Arts. Anthony was going into his fourth year, and was talking about some of his classes with Emily, though neither of them were listening to each other.

"Alright, everyone's awake. Good. Alright, finish eating than pack everything and we will leave around eight."

Mum finished putting the plates on the table and began eating her breakfast. We all sat down and began eating as well. I finished quickly, but slowly enough so I didn't choke on my food. When we were all done, we cleaned up and our plates and the four of us went back to our rooms to pack for Hogwarts.

"Sara, have you seen my…"  
"On the dining room table, you brought it down with you this morning."  
"Thanks."

I continued packing with my back to the door. I guess I should've known better than that, but with all the packing that Anthony, Emily, Alex, and I had to do, you'd think that Alex would be too busy to do anything, I guess not. While I was repacking after I found out that some on my books didn't fit; Alex decided it would be funny to sneak up on me while I was holding two of my heavier books.

"SARA!"  
"Aah! Ow."  
"Sorry, are you almost done, mum wants to leave soon."

I glared at Alex for a minute then went back to packing. I picked up the two books I dropped and tried to get them into my bag.

"The trick is to put the bigger books on the bottom and the smaller books on top. Like this."

And like that, Alex took my bag, dumped out the books, took the two books I was still holding and started to pack my book bag for me. Two minutes later, Alex was zipping up my bag and helping me bring my things down the stairs.

"Now, where is Silverbell?"

I looked around the living room, and saw a big white puff ball sleeping on the couch. I grabbed Silverbell, put a blanket around her, and went outside. As I got into the car, I noticed for the first time, that my parents looked worried. My guess was that they were hoping I did good in school, and mostly, that I was happy.

When we reached London, we grabbed four trolleys and unloaded our things onto them.

"Sara!"  
"Hey Ron."  
"Can you believe it? We're going to Hogwarts."  
"Yeah, I can't believe it either. It's like it's all a dream and I'll wake up any minute and have to go to…"  
"Sara, you forgot your cat!"  
"Comin'. I'll see you later than."  
"Okay, Bye."

Ron gave me a hug and went to catch up with his family. I ran back and grabbed the cat carrier, with my cat now in it, which I had left in the car. I put the carrier on my trolley and waited for Anthony, Emily and Alex to be ready to leave.

"Alright, everyone's ready. Looks like we're going to Platform Nine and Three Quarters… Sara, do keep up… Okay, Anthony, you first…Emily you next. Alex, come on, pay attention. Okay Sara, your turn… We'll see you all when school is out…"

And with that I was on Platform Nine and Three Quarters with Anthony, Emily, and Alex. Anthony helped me with my bags and then started going around looking for an empty room so the four of us could sit together. When we found one, we walked in and closed the door behind us.

"Okay, so we should get to school just a little after dark, that's around seven tonight. So Sara and I will change first, ten minutes before we reach the school. Then you two can get changed while I introduce Sara to my friends."  
"Sounds like a plan."

The first three hours on the ride was kind of boring. Emily just read her books, Anthony looked over some notes he had made, and Alex was talking to some of the girls from the next room over. I just sat in my seat looking out the window, hoping that Ron would come by for a talk. After three hours of reading, Emily put her book in her bag and grabbed Alex from the other room. Anthony closed the curtains and pulled out a small board. When he set it down on a small table Emily had pulled out, the board grew until it was the size of a chess board. I guess I must've said something because Emily looked over at me and smile.

"The first three hours is when the train is just getting out of London, and now since we're out of London, we can walk around, and also play wizard chess. Oh, we forget to grab a second chess…"  
"No we didn't."

Alex smiled and pulled out a second chess board and another small table for the chess board to be set on. Since Anthony was sitting in front on me, we played each other while Alex and Emily played each other. Four hours and forty eight games later, we put the chess boards away and started talking with some of the other students. I was just about to tell someone that I really like their hair cut, it was short with the front longer than the back, when a girl came to the door and pulled it open.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one."  
"No, sorry, I've been in here the whole time, but if I see a toad, I'll grab it and bring it to you."  
"Thanks."

Neville and the girl walked away and I sat back down and continued talking with the three other girls that with me.

"OMG, did you hear her talk."  
"She had a real bossy attitude."  
"And did you see her hair,"  
"Talk about last never."

The four of us started laugh and that's when Emily came into the room with two bags.

"Sorry, got to change. I hope I see you around."

The three girls nodded and went back to talking about the girl we just say.

"That's wasn't ever nice."  
"What wasn't?"  
"Talking about that girl. What if she had come back? What would you have done then?"  
"She was a total first year, and I was sitting with one third year and two fourth year, I think I could handle myself."  
"But it's still not nice to make fun of someone."  
"Yeah, I know. So we changing or what?"

Emily threw my bag at me and went into the washroom stall. I went into the stall beside her and started changing into my uniform. There was nothing wrong with the uniforms; I just never really liked to wear skirts, not since the bee incident.

"How do I look?"

Emily looked over at me, looked me up and down, then walked over to me and pulled something off my shirt.

"Perfect. Okay, so you'll have to go a different way when we get off the train, but I'll be waiting for you at the Gryffindor table."  
"_We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately._"

Emily and I basically ran back to our room to let the guys know that they could get changed. When we reached the room, Anthony and Alex were grabbing their bags.

"Perfect timing. We'll be back in two minutes."

Anthony and Alex left the room leaving me and Emily by our self.

"Sara, will you be okay without us?"  
"Yeah, I'll be as okay as I am now."

And with that I tripped over the cloak and fell face flat on the ground. As Emily helped me up, I couldn't help but to see three sets of feet run pass the door. Then I saw another pair of shoes, a girl this time; walk the opposite way the three boys had run from.

"Thankfully none of them saw that."

Anthony and Alex walked back into the room and just stood where they were. The train stopped a few minutes later and the four of us walked out of the train.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"  
"Well, that's you. We'll see you later."

Anthony, Emily, and Alex walked away from me and I started walking towards the guy who was shouting. Now that I could kind of see him better, he looked like the large guy that I saw when I was at Diagon Alley.

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

As we followed the giant, we slipped and stumbled, but we finally made it to where he wanted to take us.

"No more'n four to a boat!"

When I finally got into a boat, I saw that I was sitting with three guys. I almost got up to leave when I noticed that all the other boats were full, so I just stayed where I was. It wasn't until the boy looked at me that I realized that it was Draco Malfoy.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec; jus' round this bend here."

All around me I could hear people going 'Oooooh!' I tried to see the school, but I had a tall body in front. When I finally did see it, I couldn't take my eyes off it. When we reached the school we all climbed out and just stood there.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?"  
"Trevor!"

Neville grabbed his toad and then we all followed the man up a passageway. We walked for a few minutes then came to a stop.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

The giant raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the door.


End file.
